Snow White
by Love and HeartBreak21
Summary: " Lips as red as the rose, black hair as ebony, skin white as snow." Some Bigby/Snow fluff, from the Wolf Among Us. Beautiful image drawn by savannahrcb on deviantART.


**Snow White **

_" Lips as red as the rose, black hair as ebony, skin white as snow." Some Bigby/Snow fluff, from The Wolf Among Us._

* * *

Bigby Wolf, A.K.A. The Big Bad Wolf threw his cigarette on the ground, and burned it out with his shoe. He looked up and fixed his tie and started to walk again, he cursed under his breath for doing this, of course, he had to go to Ichabod Crane's Office, he didn't even know why he agreed to do so. Maybe it was because he just wanted to get it over and done with... or maybe it was because of Snow White's pleading eyes not to argue with Crane that day. He cursed under his breath again.

Once he stopped at Crane's door, he sighed in annoyance and knocked harshly, his hands curled into a fist as he knocked on the door, his brown brows knitted together in annoyance. He folded his arms over his chest and sighed, patting his foot on the floor, waiting for that son of a bitch to answer.

" Jesus fucking Christ, goddamn idiot." he muttered to himself and uncrossed his arms, and then banged hard on the door again. He still got no goddamn answer, and, he was now annoyed.

Bigby then opened the door, glaring into the office, only to find no one there. Bigby's eyes widen in annoyance and anger. _Motherfucker.. _he thought to himself as his brown eyes searched around the room, just to see Crane no where.

He then heard small heels clicking on the floor, and he couldn't help the small smile that made its way to his face as he heard the voice of a fable in the room. A woman.

Snow White.

When the Sheriff turned around, his eyes slightly widening at she was now close to his face, her soft cheeks were tinted with pink. His pulse then jumped and his heart beat like crazy as his senses were running through. He could see her beautiful blue eyes staring right into his, he could smell her perfume, he could hear her small giggles, and he feel her small hands accidentally trace over his.

He then cleared his throat, feeling his face heat up. He looked away over to a wall, trying to calm himself down of her being her. He then looked back at her, arching an eye brow.

" What is it, Snow?" he asked her.

Snow then looked up at him, her small laugh dying down, along with her smile, as she grew a serious face. Bigby frowned at her.

" Crane couldn't be hear at this time, you'll have to come back later. Or you could stick around. " She told him, and on the last part she shrugged her shoulders and gave him a small smile.

Bigby nodded, avoiding her shinning blue eyes. She was about to open her moth to say something, but then the business phone rang. Bigby looked back at her, and noticed the tiredness and annoyance in her eyes, and on the look of her face, and when she caught him staring at her. She straightened up and smoothed out her skirt.

" I... um, have to get that." she told him and then walked out of Crane's Office, and then walked over to the phone, holding it to her ear, and biting her lip not to yawn and tried not to to rub her eyes.

_Crane won't give her a fucking break. _Bigby thought, clenched his fists and glaring at the door. He sighed and was about to leave the office and do some paper work at his office, but then he turned around and looked over at a self that was in the office.

He raised an eye brow, and looked over his shoulder at Snow, who was still talking gently to the other person on the line. He gave her a sympathetic look, that she didn't see. He then quietly closed the door to Crane's office, and then turned back around, raising an eye brow.

Bigby shook his head. He wasn't going to do that, instead he looked around Crane's office, curious. Until he stopped over to look at the self again.

He walked over to the self carefully, squinting his eye brows to get a closer look as he walked closer to the self. When he got close enough, his eyes brows lifted up and his mouth gaped slightly at the sight.

Crane had all the fairytale stories.

Bigby looked over his shoulder again and then walked closer to the self, so his large hands could slide onto the spines of the books. He looked around, reading each book title to his mind.

_Beauty and the Beast _

_Cinderella _

_Ichabod Crane _

_Mr. Toad _

Bibgy bit the inside of his cheek at the next book he scanned over the title read in large, red words, _Little Red Riding Hood. _He shook his head, and then looked through more of the books curiously, until he stopped at one. It was written in beautiful writing which was in a shinny gold, a smile came to his face when he read the title in his mind.

_Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs _

Bigby curiously grabbed then book and set it down on Crane's desk, looking at the title and the cover. He smiled to himself, she looked so happy and peaceful, and beautiful. His hands then suddenly found their way looking through the book, and one part he kept reading over and over and over again.

_**" Lip as red as the rose, black hair as ebony, and skin white as snow."** _

He really had no idea why, but he just stopped on the part, looking over the beautiful font and reading it. How in his mind, perfectly describe Snow Whit herself. The Sheriff didn't know how long he was reading it, that he didn't even hear the small footsteps come behind him.

" What are you doing?" Came Snow's voice, Bigby then almost jumped out of his shoes. He never got scared like that, never. His eyes widen a bit, as he closed the book shut and then turned to face her, trying his best to avoid her blue eyes, yet look at them as the same time for some odd reason.

Her arms were crossed and she raised a slender, dark eye brow, a small smirk on her face. " I'll ask you again, Bigby, what are you doing?" she asked him, Bigyby didn't know what to say, he knew he wasn't going to say, 'I stayed in Crane's office to snoop around his stuff, and then was reading your story.' _  
_

" Well?" she asked, getting impatient.

" I was staying in Crane's Office. Looking around. And stopped to look at his self." Bigby explained to her, not telling her the ending, and she knew he was hiding something by the look on her face.

" You're not telling me something else." she stated, placing her hands on her hips.

He looked around and then finally sighed. " Turns out this self had a bunch of the fairytale stories in it... and he just happened to have yours..." he trailed off, not in a nervous voice.

Snow looked at him and then over his shoulder, and stopped to look at the book, raising an eye brow at the page.

" You were stuck on the page the entry time? Could you not read the rest of the book? What happened? Your not even on the dwarfs part yet. " she stated to him, a small smile on her face.

Bigby shifted. " No. I read it. I just, um, wanted to keep on this page." he told her.

" Why? All it says is-"

" I know what it says."

" So then why didn't you just go to the next page?"

" Because... I was just thinking about how it, uh, fits you so well."

He watched as Snow's beautiful blue eyes widen the slightest, and how her skin white cheeks were now tinted with a soft pink. She looked over at him, and gave him a wider smile.

" Really?" she asked, a small grin now on her face.

Bigby then felt hot. " Well, yeah. I mean the hair, the skin, the-"

" So you're saying you look at my lips?" she asked, her small grin widening, as she bit her lip to stop a giggle at the look on his face hen she asked that question.

" What? No, no. You've got the wrong idea, I mean-"

Snow then giggled at that, and felt her heart beating a bit faster. " You should probably go, Crane won't be here until tomorrow." she laughed softly at him, and he shifted.

" All right." He then looked slightly away, mumbling, " Could have told me that before."

She then gave him a look. " I had to take five calls today. And then I had to call Crane and ask were he was." she told him, glaring.

Bigby could now see the tiredness in her eyes, as she tried to fight it, her eyes were slowly going to close and she yawned quietly. It also noticed how her black hair was out of its bun, and was falling freely off her shoulders, swaying slightly as she moved. He couldn't help but look down at her red lips, and then quickly back up at her.

" You should get some rest, Snow." he told her.

She looked over at him and shook her head, and yawned. " I-I.. I can't." she yawned through her words. He gave her an amused look. She always worked so hard.

" Go. Call a taxi. I'll stay here and finish for you." he told her, and her eyes widen, a look of guilt on her face. " No, No. You don't have to. I mean, it's my job, I have to do it, if Crane-"

" I don't give a shit about Crane, or what he does to me. Get some sleep, Snow." he told her. Snow then gave him a small smile, before nodding her head at him.

" Okay. I will." she said, and started to walk away from Crane's office, until she stopped at the door handle, and looked back at him. Her smile growing, that made his pulse jump.

" Bigby, thank you. I mean it." she told him softly, and walked over to him again, and placed a hand on his shoulder, and then softly kissed his cheek with her red rose lips, and whispered,

" You're not as bad as everyone says you are."


End file.
